Fictional Reality
by JeiC
Summary: The truth is stranger than fiction, right?


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix and Disney. I'm just someone with an overactive imagination that writes silly stories.  
Warnings: mild angst

**Fictional Reality**

by JeiC

* * *

Glaring at the blank page in my notebook, I really start wishing that my assignment would write itself. It isn't hard either, which is what makes it worse. All I have to do is write a short fairytale, something fantasy based. I've been to other worlds, seen many different type of cultures, then why is this so…

Blinking, I want to slam my head against a wall. I lived what most people would consider a fantasy…snatching up the paper with the assignment requirements, I start organizing my memories, shifting the perspective from myself to say that of either Sora or Kairi. It's not like they didn't tell me what they experienced during that time, so it shouldn't be too hard to make up something from that revolving around a prince and a princess, right?

Tying my hair back quickly so that at least the longer parts won't keep falling over my shoulders, I get to work. Kairi's already a princess so she can get that role, and if that's the case…well, the logical one to put in the prince's place is Sora. Names changed of course.

Really, that's how the stories go, right? I wanted to be the prince in that story, but the best I could do for myself now is a dark knight. Even then, that's being overly generous to myself. I wasn't of nobility like the King, or even Donald or Goofy, as much as I wondered about those two sometimes.

Then again, I wonder about Sora all the time, but he's the prince. He's the one who fought against the dark knight to find the princess. Through it all, he still remained my friend. I don't know how or why. I did such horrible things to him during that time.

I don't know how long I sat there simply writing. Reworking my memories, and the memories told to me by the others, into a fictional story. I had stopped my tale when we close the door, sealing myself and King Mickey in the darkness.

Pausing before picking up the notebook to flip back and read over what I wrote, I wonder how my royal friend is doing. Perhaps after I finish my homework I should write him. I'm not sure if he'll get it though, but it's worth a try I suppose.

"Hey, Riku, what are you up to?"

Turning quickly to avoid jumping at the sudden intrusion, I reply, "Sorry, Sora. I was working on a story for class. I guess I lost track of time." He was coming over today so I could tutor him again, and it completely slipped my mind. I don't like being caught off guard like that.

Grinning broadly, my notebook is gone before I have a chance to react, the brunet bouncing on my bed where he had landed.

Getting up, I try to take the assignment away from him, but that's like trying to take ice cream away from Roxas…unless you want your hand bitten off, don't bother. "It's stupid, you don't want to read that."

"I like reading your stories. Besides, it looked like you were really working hard on it." Attempting to grab it again, I fail as my friend moves, his eyes never losing his place as he keeps reading, but stops a moment later, "Riku…this is our story. I can understand why you cast Kairi as the princess, but why am I the prince?"

My face must be beet red by now. He was never supposed to read it, "I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'm sorry…" Turning away, I go back to my desk, organizing my area. Why did I think that was a good idea?

"I like it. Besides, even if we did tell anyone else what happened, they'd think we were making it up. I have one revision though – put me as a knight. Kairi's prince has yet to come. That and you need to give yourself a lot more credit. Let me know when you finish the story," was said as the notebook was tossed back onto my desk.

I don't bother looking up to answer him, "That's the end of the story, Sora."

Hearing the spiky-haired brunet plop back down onto my bed, he responds, "That wasn't the end of our story, so you better finish it. You're not being fair to your dark knight if you leave it off there. He was a lot more noble than you give him credit for. I think he was more like a prince than the knight."

"Aren't you here to get help on your schoolwork?" I try to change the subject.

"Sure am. Get me started, and then get back to work." Rolling my eyes, I motion for him to dig out what he wants to start with as I begin to really wonder what roles we all played during that time and how each of us viewed ourselves.

* * *

Fin  
September 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Wheee…another prompt…

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Royalty (#16)


End file.
